


Thomas Buizel Poochyena (Pokemon)

by LucarioMaster41



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucarioMaster41/pseuds/LucarioMaster41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Oliver Gungsten is a 15-year-old teen who lost his family to a wild Pokémon stampede in his hometown of Kilyla City. Because of this, he has had a tremendous fear of Pokémon for years. But one fateful day, he meets a Buizel and Poochyena in trouble and saves them, earning their love. After some events, he is sent into the Pokémon world of Mystery Dungeon with Team Believers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas Buizel Poochyena (Pokemon)

Aw, geez, I usually am not any good at telling stories, especially ones about myself. … What the heck? I love a good challenge nowadays.

You know something? I know crazy things happen in the world of Pokémon, but I never thought anything would be anything like my life.

Wait, no… Dang it! I already failed at my story. I didn't even tell you my name… Aw, well, might as well retry and get started. Sorry if I sound uninterested or lazy, I get nervous when I tell my personal story. I really am a nice, caring, and "sweet" guy, according to some elderly women that told me. Uhh…

Okay, my name is Thomas Oliver Gungsten. Well… Actually, my REAL name is Oliver Thomas Gungsten. However, because I really hate the name Oliver and my parents… um… aren't here anymore, I decided to change the order and become Thomas instead.

I lived in a "famous" city, or so I am told, called Kilyla City. It's a little island near the Sinnoh Region. You may never have heard of it, which makes me completely wonder (and laugh) why it's a "famous" place. The reason is it is actually a tiny island on the borders of the Sinnoh and Hoenn regions. So, because of that I guess, that is why my home was not on any national maps, only certain specific ones, I guess. Don't ask me how; I'm already struggling to tell my adventure as it is.

Anyway, Kilyla City is (again I laugh) "famous" for something special, and awesome, at least to me. The city is known for being a birth and ending place for many Pokémon trainers, masters, and breeders. Don't know what I mean? I mean that some people begin their journey as a trainer or such from this place, while others come here at the end of their travels and make residence here. Now, I am not laughing at the wonderful events that take place here, I'm laughing because we are famous yet nobody has yet to see a national map of us on it.

Despite that, this is where I met the closest people to me here, and where my massive story begins…

-

I got up that day, same old, same old. Tuesday, I think it was, somewhere in April. It was pretty late in the morning, about 9:38 Am. I really do not have to worry about "School", if all of you are asking about that. I didn't go to school. Actually, it's the Pokémon School, but I did not go there. It's where you learn all about them, how to be a caring and effective trainer, and get experience in meeting them. However, I really didn't care about Pokémon at the time; in fact, I was scared of them because of… a certain reason. You see, there was… an incident a long time ago where a horde of Pokémon charged through the city because of natural disasters, and some people didn't survive. My parents were… Um… Okay, let's get, uh, back to the story. Yeah, um, I will tell you how it ties in.

Anyways, I did not go the Pokémon School, because of the incident. However, I am pretty sure that I was the only teenager in my year who didn't attend there. Oh, by the way, I'm 15 years old. Dang it; a horrible place to squeeze that into the story… So, anyway, instead of going to "school", I would go around town for walks, talk with friends of mine, and sometimes hangout with students during lunch break at the school building. Despite me being alone, I was pretty popular because my parents were outstanding Pokémon trainers and had won all of the league championships before marrying each other.

So, I just woke up, feeling okay. I knew my daily schedule; Get up, go talk to Old Man Fellows for several hours, swing by the school to eat with my friends at lunch, and then head home to write in my daily journal about today's events, and play video games until it was time to go to bed. So, time to get up. I quickly ran down and made a good old PB&J sandwich, then ran back up after eating to change from my black pajamas. I quickly zipped into my green short-sleeve hoodie that had a yellow-tinted flame design from the waist up, electric yellow shorts, and black and orange "Zip Shoes" or whatever they called them. As I readied myself to leave, I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers.

"Oh my word," I groaned, "How could I have forgotten that?"

I quickly hurried over to my green backpack next to my bed. I made sure that everything was there; a few potions, my packed lunch, a couple of Oran berries, my favorite white and orange striped comfy blanket, and my journal and pack of pens. Hey, it may sound weird to have THOSE types of things, but you never know if and when you need them. Before I zipped it close, I brought something out of the front pouch; my blue Pokémon headband.

I know; when you wear a headband, you usually have people stare at you for wearing an uncommon item of clothing. However, my family has worn headbands for a long time; not for huge generations, but a few. I respect that and since my favorite color is blue, I wear a blue headband. I wrapped it around my forehead and tied it in the back as my brown spiky bangs fell over it. A lot of people say it makes my blue eyes flare; I don't know how.

I quickly hurried outside my house and locked the door. Just a simple white house that I got from my parents… uh, anyway, I quickly rushed through the city on my way to Old Man Fellows. As skyscrapers and corporation buildings past me, I ran politely past people to get to my destination. However, because of my fear of Pokémon at the time, whenever I saw one, I slowed down, walked around it, and then hurried again off on my way.

I am not going to bother describing the city for you, as it was so huge, I actually never visited all the parts of Kilyla City. Just picture a big city, and you'll do fine. Despite the city being peacefully and relatively nice, a lot of the adults gave me cold glares and talked behind my back. The reason is, like I said before, my parents were amazing Pokémon trainers, so a lot of people were expecting me to follow in their footsteps. However, ever since… that day, I had become afraid of Pokémon and did not want to become a trainer.

People would say, "It's okay, you should do this," or "At least try this out."

Some people are even rotten enough to say, "Just grow up and get over it. It makes you stronger."

Every day, someone somewhere would say, "Thomas should do this, Thomas should do that."

I really get angry when they say that.

I just retaliate with, "Listen, Thomas is me. Let me be me. I'll handle myself and be happy with my life."

One of the only people who ever accepted me choosing my own life than my parents was Old Man Fellows. Not only had he been a personal friend with my parents, but he understood if I had problems or was hurting. He was fairly old, but I doubt that 67 years makes you an old man, does it?

-

I finally arrived at his house when I came to a halt. I had knocked on the door and waited when the door opened and there he was. He still had his black smooth hair, but it was thinning out more and more every day. He always wore his favorite brown and white stripe shirt with black khakis. I swear he had several pairs because he loved them so much. He also wore black flip-flops and had a necklace in the form of a Pikachu. He smiled as I put my hand on my head and rubbed my hair.

"Good morning, Old Man," I said closing my eyes, "I hope you're having a good day this morning."

"Thanks to you stopping by, I am," he chuckled back, "It felt like ages since your last visit. Come in, come in! Have a seat, Thomas; there is so much to talk with you about."

Fellows would make us glasses of apple juice as I took off my shoes and sat on my knees at his low table. He would then set the glasses down and sit next to me as we talked and talked about different things, but today felt different.

We had finished laughing about one of the times my dad as a teenager had failed training his Pokémon to use the move, Extreme Speed, and it actually hit him directly in the chest!

"Your father just sat up, and looked around like he didn't know what happened," Fellows laughed, "He even asked me, 'Fellows, what in the world just happened?' His Manectric tried so hard not to laugh, but it and your mother kept their heads down so he wouldn't see them giggling!"

I couldn't stop laughing when he reminded me when Dad did the exact thing when I was 7 years old, and we were both there watching him.

I said barely without laughing, "Dad threatened to ground me if I didn't stop laughing!"

Fellows said with a smile, "Remember when Manectric stood in front of you so your father couldn't see you laugh?"

"That only made me laugh more!" I couldn't stop laughing, "Manectric would look at me, and we would both start in! We couldn't stop!"

Fellows gave a good laugh, and then sighed with a smile.

We both quieted down as he said, "Aw, your father… and your mother, and even Manectric. They were such a wonderful bunch. They just do not make people or Pokémon like them anymore. It's just… so terrible that they-"

"Old man," I cut him off, "Please, don't. I hate talking about that…"

"Thomas," he turned to me and said in a gentle voice, "You know as well as I do. All three of them went to evacuate as many people as they could out of the city. You and I both know that when the disaster hit its peak and wild Pokémon charged into the city out of nowhere, there was no way they..."

He stopped in his tracks finishing that sentence; I am guessing he saw me pull my legs close to me and form into a ball, getting all depressed over bringing up that issue. It's true; when the wild Pokémon charged through the city, my parents and Manectric couldn't get out in time…

"And I know," he finally picked up, "what is it like to lose someone precious to you. I lost my darling Flash to that horrible incident too…"

Flash was Old Man Fellows' Pikachu. Manectric and I used to play with it when my parents visited him. Sadly, Flash was also one of the many who didn't survive the incident. That is why the old man wears a Pikachu necklace, in remembrance of Flash.

"And," he continued on, "That is why you are afraid of Pokémon. But, Thomas, you may never know; you may one day have yet to fall in love with one of those amazing creatures. I am not forcing you to become like the trainers, I hope you know. I just want you to think about it."

"Old man," I said, but I just stopped; I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I just did not think I could ever make a friend with a Pokémon after what happened. However, I wanted to honor my parents somehow with them. I just couldn't figure it out.

"Hey now," I heard him say, "Don't be depressed, now. Just backburner what I said and let's keep on talking," as he took his juice and drank some.

I grinned and said, "You sure know how to make someone happy in a blink of an eye, Old Man. Thanks."

"Old Man?" he asked, pretending to be offended and making me laugh, "Old Man? I am not that old, am I? Oh, Boy, let me tell you some of my best adventures when I was younger and then we'll judge if I'm old or not."

So we continued to talk and talk about things and had a wonderful time. I just felt so happy when I was with him. I didn't know why at that time, but what he said took effect, like something would soon happen.

-


End file.
